


CPR

by Flower_Fawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Fawn/pseuds/Flower_Fawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first fanfiction, I apologize if it lacks detail, leave comments if you have a suggestion! enjoy my chasefield trash!~<3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. CPR

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction, I apologize if it lacks detail, leave comments if you have a suggestion! enjoy my chasefield trash!~<3

"It's so hot" Victoria hissed, slicking back her hair brimming with sweat.   
After the crazy year at Blackwell, nearly everyone went on vacation, far away from Arcadia Bay. Victoria surprisingly stayed and picked up her summer job, a lifeguard. Something to add to her great deeds.

She sighed out in boredom. Victoria would never admit it, but she missed her selfie slaves.  
Taylor was with her mom, and Courtney was with her family in New York.

The only person that stayed in Arcadia Bay that Victoria knew unfortunately, was Nathan Prescott

Victoria looked over at Nathan, from the tall white chair seeming like a throne to watch over thirsty peasants. Nathan was talking to some girls and he turned and met Victoria's gaze and winked

Victoria smirked as she shot her middle finger up at Nathan, who turned back to the girls, trying to pretend he didnt see the offensive digit. Victoria soon returned her attention to the ocean, the water was clear but the swells were considerably large because of the passing twister, the red flags stood tall swaying with the wind's semi-harsh breeze.   
Victoria heard music that shes heard before, tgis music ravaged the hall of the girls' dorms, she looked around and who she saw made her mouth drop.  
Max Caulfield, Max fucking Caulfield.

Max was sitting on a mint green towel, with a ukelele in her  
her hands. Victoria could barely make out the tune max strummed on the small instrument, but she came to the conclusion that it was Obstacles by Syd Matters.

Victoria scanned max's body from a distance, Max has freckles on her shoulders and flat stomach with a slight tan, she was wearing a pink and white striped bikini, with a bow between her small breasts. Suddenly Max dropped her ukelele and got up. Victoria turned her gaze to Dana and Juliet, who were apparently hanging out with Max. Victoria bit her lip in jealousy, gulping away the dry lump in her throat.  
Victoria watched as Max, Dana and Juliet ran into the ocean, snapping her gay gaze, Victoria scanned the beach until her examination was cut short with a frantic scream

"Someone help! Max! Someone please! yelled Dana, cracking her voice under the stress. Juliet cupped her mouth in shock and froze. Victoria snapped out of it and threw her designer shades that probably cost more than Blackwell itself, the projectile shades nearly hit a child, but did not stop Victoria from acting, she ran into the ocean and swam out to unconcious Max, Victoria grasped Max's waist and put her head above water to stop the water from entering the freckled girl's lungs. 

Carrying Max to shore, bridal style, Victoria laid Max down and pressed her hands to Max's chest and began pumping   
to push the water out, after a few thrusts, Victoria leaned in and pressed her lips to Max's pushing air into her lungs, soon after a few breathes, the unconcious girl's body twitched, and quickly sat up coughing up water.  
Victoria looked at Max, who was still coughing up remaining saltwater, soon Max met Victoria's gaze "V-Vic-" Max was cut off as Victoria stood up straight,furrowing her brows at Nathan who stood a bit aways from her "What the fuck, Nathan?! You didn't try to help her!" Victoria spat out in anger.  
Nathan smirked and stuck up his middle finger in reply to Victoria's anger, quickly turning to walk away.

Victoria sighed and turned seeing Juliet and Dana run to Max " Oh my god Max!" they both said relieved. "I'll take it from here" said Victoria reasuringly.  
Juliet crossed her arms "Oh great it's Bitchtoria, listen, If you hurt Max I'll destroy you." Victorias eyes widened and narrowed in disbelief and anger "Excuse me? I just saved Lamefield and If I wanted to hurt her I wouldn't have ran into the water after her, so eat a dick, Juliet." Juliet raised a fist in anger but Dana stopped her.  
"Juliet, calm down, Victoria just saved Max, and we should be happy that shes okay, not fight." Juliet sighed and nodded. 

Dana and Juliet helped Max to her feet "We are so glad that you are okay" they both said in a group hug,l, before walking away they waved at Max and Max waved back smiling, then turned to see, The Queen of Blackwell.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make this chapter much longer! Enjoy!

Max stammered back quickly " _V-Victoria?"_ She said shocked by the tall blonde's presence. 

Victoria rolled her eyes " _Listen, Lamefield, I'm just doing my job, we are not friends._ " 

Max shifted her weight and rubbed her arm,looking down she nodded. Max winced at pain when she rubbed a swollen purple bump. Her hand retreated when she felt the pain surge through her arm.

Victoria's eyes widened " _Max, come with me._ " Victoria grabbed Max's wrist gently but with urgency. Taking Max to her car, Victoria hadn't realized Max was injured, She felt dumb for not realizing it before but it wasn't the time to beat herself up about the past.

Soon Victoria and Max reached the parking lot. It was semi empty as the sun began to set. Only a few cars remained. Victoria shuffled through her purse frantically until she cursed out " _Fuck!_ " 

Victoria released Max's wrist and ran like there was a sale at Michael Kors. Max watched Victoria as she raced towards the beach and soon lost sight of her.

Max found herself alone in the parking lot waiting for the blonde to return. She hummed, trying to distract her from the loneliness.

Max's humming was interrupted by a voice that shot out from the silence. Max snapped her attention to the area that the voice emerged from. The person that approached her was..

Nathan Prescott

Nathan took long strides towards the frecked girl who was frantically looking for a escape but couldn't think of a plan in time.

" _Hey Fuckfield!_ " Nathan snapped. Before Max could reply her was up in her face only inches apart. Max's breath hitched as she tried to come up with a response to Nathan's words, but she froze staring at him.

" _Nice stunt you pulled today, you think you're good enough for Victoria?! huh?!_ Nathan spat out in anger. Max tilted her head in confusion by the question the fuckboy had asked. Nathan snapped forward at Max " _Answer me, Bitch!_ He demanded.

Max opened her mouth in a attempt to respond but was cut off by Nathan getting kicked in the balls and falcon punched in the face by Victoria the Strong. 

Victoria hissed at the pain caused by her knuckles hitting Nathan's cheekbone, she quietly cursed under her breath until she shot a look at Max, who was looking at the boy that was incapacitated by the pain that was writhing in his face and between his thighs.

 _"Max!"_ Victoria yelled trying to get the smaller girl's attention.

Max's eyes shot to Victoria still holding her pained hand. Victoria quickly grabbed Max's hand and ran through the parking lot to her car. By surprise, Victoria's car wasn't a sports car or had diamond studded seats. It was a black jeep with furry black seats, and rainbow fuzzy dice, but this was no time for a car insepection.

Max jumped into the blonde's jeep , and Victoria threw her purse and a smallish object in the back then hopped in. Both of the girls attached their seat belts like they were cops heading out to catch a criminal.

Victoria slammed her foot on gas and left skid marks on the gray pavement. 

A few minutes pass in the getaway jeep. Both girls remained silent. Max desperately wanted to ask Victoria where she got her moves, or if she was okay.

"Victoria?" Max asked shyly

Victoria sighed " _Yes, Maxine?_ " sounding like she didn't want to initiate a conversation, or she knew the question I was about to throw at her.

Before Max could speak Victoria stated " _No Maxine, I did not know Nathan was going to do that._ " She said quickly. "  _Actually"_ Max said quickly after Victoria had blurted out a assumed answer to a assumed question " _I was asking if your hand was okay_ " Max stated in confidence that she chose the right tone so Victoria didn't give her a beat down. Victoria looked at Max with a little bit of blush creeping up on her cheeks but snapped her eyes back at the road quickly.

Victoria nodded as a answer to Max's question that caught her off guard.

Soon they reached a two story white beach house that had dark windows. The jeep stopped and the girls undid their seat belts looking at eachother.

Victoria swung open the car door, and so did Max. 

Walking up to the house, Victoria said " _Home Sweet Home" smirking._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update as soon as possible


	3. Wine and Dine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post art piece on instagram : White.deer
> 
> I will try to update everyday  
> or take a day in between chapters  
> This fanfiction is currently unfinished but I'm creating the plot still as we speak.

Victoria and Max walked up to the tall tan door that lead into the tall white beach house, with the interior unknown to Max.

Victoria unlocked the door and opened it, letting it sway open by itself " Go on in Maxine" Victoria welcomed before heading back to her jeep to grab her purse from the back seat.

Max walked in and immediately her senses heightened to the aroma of lavender and lemons. The walls of the blonde's house were white with espensive looking paintings. The carpet was crimson and the furniture was white with beige throw pillows.Max looked over at a cobblestone fireplace with a oak wood mantle and examined the artifacts displayed.

There was snowglobes to pictures of scenary.

Something caught Max's eye, a picture, Max couldn't quite make it out what the framed image was.

Max walked towards the fireplace with set curiosity until she heard Victoria walking back. "Sorry Maxine, I dropped my phone under the seat." Victoria said walking back into the house. 

"Its okay, you have a very nice house, Victoria" Max said smiling.

Victoria looked at Max with eyes caught in thought "Thanks" she said walking away fast so that Max couldn't see the blush that began to attack her face.

Victoria gestured her head toward the stairs looking at Max again "Come with me" She commanded. Max didn't protest and walked towards Victoria.

They both started up the stairs, until they reached the top floor on in a matter of seconds, Victoria walked to the left side of the room.

Max was in Victoria Chase's bedroom, the one place she would never have guessed she'd end up someday. Victoria's bedroom has a queen sized bed, fit for the queen of course. The bed had silky white sheets with red pillows and... a stuffed lion?.

Next to Max was the bathroom, she believed where Victoria had disappeared into. Victoria reappeared with bandages in her hand " hold still " Victoria grabbed Max's wrist pulling to straighten her arm out.

Victoria gently wrapped the bandages around Max's wound. Max winched and flinched at the pressure on the injury, Victoria looked at Max who had tears brimming in her eyes. 

Victoria felt bad about the inflicting pain, she bit her lip hard to fight back the guilt but continued to wrap around the bandage.

Max looked at Victoria with a soft expression, Victoria looked at the bandage wrapping around a little more than half Max's arm, her breath hitched and leaned down fast kissing the bandages, not leaving a red kissy mark but left red on Max's face.

Victoria quickly released Max's wrist and walked to to closet, turning her back to Max.

"Victoria" Max said, not knowing what to say. Victoria stopped, keeping her back turned to Max but was paying attention. " u-um" Max stuttered, but Victoria remained still.

Max gave up on her words and walked to Victoria, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist from behind and rested her cheek on Victoria's back. The blonde didn't move, but her body tensed and shifted to face Max then hugged her back "I'm glad you're okay" Victoria whispered.

A few seconds past in the hug until Victoria broke it, clearing her throat, and continued heading to the closet and disappeared into the small room.

Max looked at the enterance. Still dazed by the tall girl's actions. Max missed the warmth from the other girl, in fact, Max now craved it. Her body tingled with the thought of another hug.

Max's thought process was disrupted with clothes hitting her face. Victoria was standing in front of her with a hand on her hip. "Take a shower, Hipster, you smell like a seaturtle" Victoria said smirking. Max chuckled " Okay, Tori" she said smiling. "What about you?" Max said tilting her head.

Victoria rolled her eyes " There is a bathroom down stairs, for now you can shower in the Bathroom up here." Victoria then departed to the staircase and went to the first floor.

Max stood still in the room, taking one last look around and headed into the bathroom. Throwing the mint green towel and newly removed bikini onto the shower railing. Then turned on the water letting the water run over her smooth body and wash off the ocean smell.

In Victoria's shower were many shampoo's ans soaps, most of which smelled like vanilla and flowers, which was expected. Max washed her body with a caramel vanilla body wash, running her hands over her breasts, descending down her stomach to her thighs.

Max let the soap rinse down her body as the water touched her skin, then she began to wash her hair with a cotton candy shampoo. The soap increased as Max ran her fingers through her brown locks before letting it rinse.

Max turned the shower water off with a squeak of the knob. Walking out of the shower Max grabbed a towel that had "Victoria Maribeth Chase" embroded on it, chuckling at the fact that Victoria has a towel with her name on it, she dried off and grabbed the clothes that were given to her.

Max slipped on white shorts and a black tanktop, then placed the towel around her neck and walked out of the bathroom and Shrieked.

Victoria was sitting on her bed, with her hair slicked back still wet. She was wearing a blue tank top and black shorts that showed off much of her tan legs. "Have a nice shower?" she asked giggling. Despite Max still recovering from her small heart attack she nodded.

Victoria had her nose in a book. She was reading "The Scarlet letter" The blonde also wore black reading glasses, Victoria grabbed the a bookmark and placed in the book taking off her glasses before looking at Max.

"Are you hungry,Maxine?" Victoria questioned.Max looked at thr blonde in confusion. "What? is eating too mainstream for you? she said impaiently.

Max gathered herself "Want to order pepperoni pizza?"She asked bashfully. Victoria stared at Max for a few seconds before reaching for the phone on the nightstand next to her. She dialed the numbers that beeped when pressed until the phone began to ring.

Max began to look around and a grand piano caught her attention. The piano was black with with shiny wood. Max deeply wanted to play it but got sidetracked by the sound of the phone being hung up.

Max turned and met Victoria's eyes already staring at her. "Want something to drink, like wine or something?" Victoria asked with a soft tone, Max nodded absently and watched Victoria get off the bed departing downstairs.

Max looked at the piano again and stared  walking towards it, she halted when she heard Victoria return with two wine glasses and bottle of red wine called "Chateau de Beaueastel" Victoria was given that wine from her parents when they visited France together. The blonde handed Max the glass and poured the wine into her glass then in her own.

"lets make a toast" said Victoria cheerfully

" To Hipster Trash!" The girls giggled

Soon the door bell rang "Be right back" 

Max nodded watching Victoria depart. When Victoria reached the first floor she opened the door to the pizza delivery guy, tried to spit game at Victoria, who had none of it "Not even in your dirty fantasies" she handed him the money and closed the door.

She began to walk towards the staircase then stopped to the sound of a piano being played.

 

 


	4. Piano Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how long this fanfic will be maybe around 7 or 9 chapters, eh I dont know, I guess we will find out!

Victoria stood still listening to the music that was being played on the floor above her. She turned her attention to the staircase and started for it. The blonde slowly walked up the stairs still giving much of her attention to the tune.

When Victoria reached the top floor, she saw Max, who was sitting straight up looking at the white keys. The sunset complimented the room with yellow and orange that retreated as the sun continued to depart into the night.

Victoria almost reached for the camera that costs more than her car. Not wanting to disturb and ruin the moment, she trashed the idea of capturing the moment. The blonde set the pizza down on the floor quietly, moving around it she headed towards the freckled pianist.

The blonde stood over Max studying the motions of her fingers racing over the keys.Victoria sat next to Max.

Max's fingers faltered leaving a bad tune in the air as Victoria scared her back into reality. "V-Victor-" Max stammered, moving her mouth trying to come up with words. "Keep playing" Victoria said plainly. Max nodded, placing her fingers on the keys, and so did Victoria.

Victoria would never admit it but she loved the hipster's music. The blonde hinted towards the girl sitting next to her by playing syd matters "obstacles" first few notes. Victoria kept playing and Max looked at her through the corners of her eyes and looked back at the keyboard and joined in.

A few minutes into playing, Victoria stopped "Maxine, come eat before the pizza gets cold" The blonde stated still not looking at the girl next to her. Max looked at Victoria when she rised from the seat and moved to the pizza. "okay,Tori" Max said with wide eyes walking over to the tall blonde.

Victoria opened the box and handed Max a slice before getting her own . Max stood up and got the glasses of wine and handed one to Victoria.

Max ate her pizza like a hamster. Victoria looked at her and felt a smile being formed. She thought Max was just the cutest thing

As the night progressed, both of the girls had small talk and had a few glasses of wine.

A few turned into many. Victoria's vision blurred and Max was... giggly. Max was a lightweight, but Victoria,being the Vortex club president, was used to the effects of alcohol.

Victoria grabbed her phone from her bed and went on Facebook. Everytime Victoria went on Facebook, she would have more than 100 notifications that were usually comments on pictures that fed her ego. Victoria's selfie scrolling was interrupted with the sound of her Hi-fi being turned on.

The blonde looked up to see Max's hand in front of her "Tori! lets dance" gestured Max cheerfully.

Victoria took her hand standing up with the brunette. Max's cheeks were drunk blushed. they both crawled up on the bed and bounced. Dancing to "Cool for the summer" by Demi Lovato, the girls giggled and danced on the expensive bed, looking velvet cupcake inspired. 

The girls held hands dancing until the song ended, they both panted from the extensive jumping. Then Max yawned rubbing her eyes. Victoria looked at the clock, it was 1am. The tall girl looked back at Max walked towards her and fell into Victoria.

The blonde caught her and held the drunk brown haired girl in her arms, Max looked up at Victoria and their lips were inches apart. The taller girl blushed, eager to close the distance. Her breathing picked up and gripped Max's waist.

Victoria stopped, remembering Max couldn't comprehend anything at the moment. She didn't want to do any thing that Max may regret. The blonde bit her lip as the thoughts stung and hurt her chest. She quickly brushed it off. "Lets get you to bed" Victoria whispered.

Max laid down watching the blonde hop off the bed and felt the weight of the bed shift. Victoria tucked Max in giving her a kiss on the cheek. Walking around the

bed to the other the other side, Victoria crawled into bed next to Max with her back turned to her.

Both of the girls said goodnight, and right before Victoria drifted to sleep, she felt a arm on her waist and breath  
on her neck that sent shivers down her spine and blush to return to her face. Max was spooning her. Max was a bold drunk but Victoria stayed still and enjoyed the warmth from the other girl.  
Victoria went to sleep smiling, because hipster trash. At 5am, Victoria slipped down the sheets slowly, looking at Max, who was still sleeping. The blonde stood up slowly to prevent the brunette to awake. Victoria moved swiftly to her closet and grabbed her exercise clothes. With the clothes folded in her arms. The blonde moved for the exit of the bedroom, but stopped. Looking back at Max, Victoria walked towards the sleeping beauty. The brunette was breathing softly, and yawned rolling over facing Victoria, who bit her lip thinking she awoke the girl. The brunette did not awake, which made the blonde let out a small sigh of relief. Victoria slowly leaned down to Max and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.Before leaving to run, the blonde looked at Max once more and smiled as she departed. 

Max woke up to the sound of seagulls. She groaned with a throbbing pain racking in her skull. She couldn't remember much from the night before.  
She sat up and stretched with a unpleasant cracking sound coming from her spine.   
Max looked around, she was alone. "Tori???" she yelled out hoping for a answer, but nothing. Max sat up swinging her legs off the bed and saw a note on the nightstand with "Brb going for a run - V" written on it.  
Max relaxed and breathed out in relief.  
Then she smiled realizing her clothes smelled of Victoria

 

 


	5. Breakfast Blush Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOP UPDATE TIME

Max stood up and stretched, after a few satisfying spine cracking, and fixing her tank top, she noticed that the wine glasses a pizza were still in place from the night before. Max walked over and grabbed a slice of cold pizza, placing in between her teeth she picked up the glasses and pizza box then departing for the stairs.

Max placed the glasses next to the sink that is complimented by a marble counter top. Moving towards the fridge she saw the class photo held to the fridge's door. She smiled remembering the good times but too bad Mr.Jeffershit is the one that ruined it in the end. Max never told Victoria, that she saved her from the dark room. There was no reason to, all that mattered was that Chloe was brought back for the 4th time, Victoria wasn't in danger, and Jeffershit was in jail for a hella long time.

Shrugging off the harsh memory before going in farther, Max opened the fridge, placing the box inside she noticed a big box of cookies. Max giggled at the thought of Victoria being a cookie monster. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room letting her eyes examine the room once more. Again she noticed the family photo on the mantle that she first say when she arrived the day before. She walked up to the picture, picking it up and studied it.

Victoria never talked about her parents much, all that Max knew was that Victoria and her parents don't really spend time together. Feeling a slight knot in her stomach,Max frowned thinking about how she spends the holidays, soon realizing Victoria was lonely despite all the attention she gets at Blackwell. Max placed the family frame back onto the mantle.

Suddenly Max heard the sound of the door knob turning, and snapped her attention at the door. Victoria walked in with a water bottle and a headset that you could clearly hear the music she was jogging with. She was panting and sweaty. Max brought the pizza from her lips " How was the run?" Victoria breathed out a chuckle trying to walk off the stinging pains in her legs. " I've had better" Max smiled and brought the pizza to her mouth taking a bite.

Victoria studied Max, she sighed and walked over to Max, taking the pizza from her "Let's go get breakfast at two whales Max" taking thr pizza to the trash Victoria turned to Max once more "I'm going to shower, go find something in my closet to wear" Max nodded feeling sheepish all the sudden while watching Victoria head up stairs for the dhower. Then she heard the shower water turn on with a squeak that sent a chill down her spine.

Sighing Max headed upstairs, worried that her choice of clothing may make Victoria rant like she has in the past, but then remembered that all of Victoria's clothes are cute and expensive, suiting her well. Max reached the top floor moving swiftly to the closet. She saw the cashmeres that Victoria cherished and in the back she also found a acceptable white V-neck, a pair of jean shorts and white sneakers. Picking the outfit up, Max moved out of the closet to the center of the room, slipping off the tank and shorts. Fearing that Victoria would leave the shower soon,  
She pulled the jean shorts up her freckled thighs covering her panties. Then slipped on her shoes that were whiter than white.

What happened next, made Max's heart stop.She heard the bathroom door from behind her opened, she heard a slight gasp. Max felt her soul leave her body with embarrassment. She slowly turned around seeing Victoria blushed and covered only by a towel she held at her waist.  
Max could just die or drool right there. Feeling a sense of respect, Max turned around and put the white V-neck on. Not turned to Victoria she heard footsteps that got quieter. Out of curiosity Max turned around to see that Victoria disappeared into her closet, sighing in relief Max never felt her body so hot in her life. She heard rustling , following footsteps.

Victoria walked out in a crop top, black combat boots with black skinny jeans that complemented her ass. She strut around Max like she was a model and Max felt her blush creeping up on her face, in a attempt to stop the blonde's show she darted at Victoria and hugged her. Victoria stayed still blushing "fine Max, you win, We can go now" she said breaking the hug, heading quickly to the door to avoid a awkward blush contest. Max followed after the blonde feeling pretty damn happy.

The girls walked to car parked in the beach house drive way, hoping in fast and driving off into the street.

The late morning breeze, ran through max's hair, to Max it felt great. The seagulls rode the gusts of cool wind , with the sun shining brightly, she smiled and looked at Victoria who had a grin that pulled her lips apart revealing porcelain white teeth. Max felt a warm feeling build up in her stomach. Victoria's smile made her heart flutter with excitement. 

Eventually the girls arrived at the two whales. They looked at eachother as the removed themselves from the vehicle.  
Walking up to the diner, Max opened the door "thank you" she said walking past Max who nodded welcoming the blonde who felt a bit of warmth placing itself in her cheeks. The girls found a booth, and they sat down looking at eachother, then looking through the menus already set for them.

Joyce wasn't working the Two Whales today. Joyce and Chloe had gone on a much needed vacation. They had gone to Florida to kick it back in Miami. Max missed Chloe and thought about texting her but didn't want to interrupt the mother and daughter bonding time.

Within minutes of arriving, a waitress walked up to the booth occupied by Max and Victoria. "what can i get you young ladies?" asked the waitress who had a smile on her face, a pad of small notebook, and a pen prepared to write down the foodvwe desire. "I'll take a coffee, with pancakes and bacon" Victoria said closing the menu and placing it back on the table then looking at me " I'll have a coffee with waffles and bacon" said Max smiling at the waitress who was writing down the placed orders, setting down the menu on top of Victorias.

The waitress grabbed thr menus off the table "It'll be coming out soon" she said smiling before walking off. Victoria looked at her nails then looked at Max " You look cute, Maxine" she said still not making eye contact with the girl sitting in front of her. Max smiled " Tori, you look beautiful today,but then again you always do" said Max gripping the booth's seat ducking her head in her shoulders fighting back the urge to break her attention to Victoria, who shot a look at Max blushing, and bit her lip, that made Max feel warmth swell up in her abdomen, a unusal feeling for Max. 

Breaking the moment, the waitress returned with the coffee and food that the girls ordered " There y'all go, enjoy, Holler if y'all need anything" the waitress stated with a smile before leaving to another table.

Victoria tore open a few packets of sugar and poured it in her hot coffee. Max sipped her coffee looking at the silent blonde. She brought a slice of bacon between her teeth. It tasted just how she liked it, greasy. Max looked at the blonde who already cut a triangle out of her pancakes and brought it to her soft looking pink lips. Max stared at Victoria's lips until the blonde cleared her throat, snapping Max back into reality " I'm s-" She stuttered out before Victoria cut her off not breaking eye contact " Will yu be my date to the summer Vortex club party tonight?" she asked with a hard, serious expression.

Max's breathe hitched and started at the blonde's serious look, waiting for a answer. She cleared a lump in her throat  
"Yes" Max said with confidence. She was sure the night would be interesting.


	6. Vicky Vortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria prepares Max for the Vortex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated, depression is a horrible thing, but I'm back, so lets do this! also expect lemons soon~

Victoria's muscles eased with a sigh. The blonde's accepted offer made her feel like a weight was lifted and the one word strummed her heart strings like a guitar with a happy tune. Max smiled at the blonde who felt sudden warmth creep from her stomach to her heart. Originally she thought that she was going to vomit but then realized it meant much more than that. 

Victoria had fallen harder for Max Caulfield.

Victoria chase, the queen herself had taken a bow for a princess or even a peasant. Shaking off the feeling of embarrassment with her deeper feeling for the hippy , she brought the coffee cup to her lips closing her eyes for a moment of peace and darkness and when she opened her eyes what she saw was so beautiful her jaw forgot gravity.

Max was looking out the window resting her cheek on her knuckles. The sunlight grazed her face to meet her wild blue eyes, only to close them and look back at Victoria who forced her jaw to close before the drool began.

"S-sorry Victoria" said the brunette grabbing the fork and fiddling with her food. Victoria smiled softly and stood up stretching. "Max, we should go to the mall and pick out outfits to wear to the party" said Victoria throwing her purse over her shoulder and turning to Max with a smile." Okay Tori" Max said as she felt a sudden urge to tackle hug Victoria for some reason she thought the blonde had the prettiest smile.

The girls left for the car after setting the money down on the table and a tip for the giddy waitress.

Soon they arrived to this huge mall, thriving with teenagers and rich people.

"Lets get you a dress first" Victoria said with a gigantic smile on her face almost as if it was suggestive. Max wasn't too confident in her body and looks so instead of a honest smile she gave a fake one. Victoria didn't seem to notice because she kept a smile started for a dress shop.  
Max inhaled sharply feeling a strong urge to breakdown from the emotional stress the thought of wearing a dress had given. Despite her fear she pressed on into the dress shop, but lost sight of the trendy blonde.

Passing dress by dress, Max became more fearful until a hand reached out gripping her hand gently and pulled her until she ran into the blonde who tensed when they touched. "Victoria what the fuck, you scared me shitless" Max spat out in embarrassment and post fear. Victoria giggled holding up a dress to Max's cute red freckled face "You're a 10 right?" smiled Victoria feeling a sense of giddyness race through her heart. "uh yeah, how did y-" Max tried to say before Victoria walked into thr dressing room " come on hippy!" Victoria yelled out alerting the rest of the shoppers who soon resumed their shopping.

Max huffed out a breath she held when Victoria was present feeling a sense of doubt, she started for the dressing room. Soon walking into the room next to Victoria's she locked the door behind her, then slowly removing her clothes with a soft thump as they hit the floor, she eyed thr dress before picking it up. The dress was black and modestly short but.. she found it to be cute. Hearing rustling in thr stall next to her Max began to put on the dress and zipped it up, feeling self concious in the mirror, Max felt her self esteem drop rapidly and deeply needed a opinion. Victoria's opinion.

'Hey Victoria, can I get your opinion?" said Max a little louder than needed because the blonde was in the stall next to her. " Sure Maxipad" giggled Victoria. Max heard the click of the stall's door next to her. With a sharp inhale Max held her breathe and turned the handle of the door unlocking it and closing her eyes she walked out and stopped. She heard a breath hitch, opening her eyes Max's bbreath was the next to be taken. Victoria who studied her body feverishly, was wearing a red dress that complimented her tone of sking and one strap on her shoulder. Victoria bit her lip studying Max and soon enough blush had attacked both of the girls' faces.

They both looked into eachothers eyes and gulped. "You look beautiful, Victoria" Max said bravely breaking the silence that filled the room. "Thanks... so do you" said Victoria bashfully before clearing her throat and blush away. " lets go pay for these" said Victoria walking past the blushing brunette. Victoria already picked out the heels. " Did Victoria know my shoe size as well?" Max thought to herself following with the rest of the clothes that were first worn, putting them in a bag.

Victoria gave the cashier money and looked at Max motioning her head as a sign it was time to the leave the dress store. Max sighed in relief to only make another tensed emotional state after. "Now we are going to get a make over" said Victoria slowly pacing faster towards the place Max dreaded. Max never wore makeup but she didn't protest audibly. So she pressed on to determined blonde

Victoria and Max walked into the place and were immediately greeted with a happy woman standing in front of them with a smile. Max didn't know where the converstion was inserted but was soon sat down next to Victoria who seemed like she was in her natural habitat.

Max's head was forcefully adverted from the blonde next to her bye a gentle hand that wanted her to hold still. Max cringed at the coldness of the foundation that met her skin and the powder that seemed like it was smacked upon her face. Soon she closed her eyes and felt a brush like object run across her eyes. Opening her eyes with ease she saw the lady smiling, with a lipstick tube, in fear Max smiled. before the red stick met her lips softly running across the bottom to the top. Until she puckered forcefully.

After that Max felt a slight tug on her hair that startled her without a fidget or jump. The lady was curling her hair. Did Victoria do this for every Vortex party or... was it for something more, Max thought to herself before she was slun suddenly to meet Victoria's gaze while she was still gripping the chair's arm rests. Victoria looked beautiful, not that she didn't before. Victoria couldn't tell if she was blushing but she knew Max was, which made a sly grin grow upon her face.

"Thank you both" Victoria said giving them money and winning smile then getting out of the chair leaving Max in the Makeover place. Max stared at the blonde until she smiled at the ladies before racing towards Victoria. " I have to use the bathroom" said Victoria as Max reached her. Starting off in the bathroom Max waited outside of the restrooms leaning on the white tiled wall.

Looking away Max suddenly felt and hand reach around her waist and spun her around to meet a guy's shit eating grin " Hey Sweetie you gotta boyfriend?" asked the man with a low tone. Max shook her head trying to push away, the man breathed out and pushed Max against the wall putting his leg up her dress and put his lips to her neck. "Come on don't be like that" said the man in a hoarse voice. 

"Get the fuck away from her!!!" yelled out Victoria as she unleased another falcon punch across the man's face leaving him unconcious. This time it didn't seem to hurt Victoria. The blonde turned to Max who felt her legs trembling in fear. " We have to go now" said Victoria grabbing Max's trembling hand and running into the parking lot and into the car. 

The girl's chest's heaved and panting they looked at eachother. Max started to tear up before a pair of lips were pressed next to her own "I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I'm not leaving" said the panting blonde staring deeply into Max's eyes with seriousness. Instead of tears dropping onto Max's face a smile did instead.


	7. Ms & Ms Vortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Max finally arrive at the last Vortex club party before the fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMONY FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER,MY TRASH BABIES btw when you read, I recommend listening to the song that I mention, its by ariana grande. If you dont find it comment and ill help!

After the dramatic moment in the jeep, Victoria looked Max in the eyes and lurched slowly forward not breaking eye contact but lowered her eyelids as the distance between them lessened only for Victoria's ringtone to break the moment. The blonde cursed under her breath at the moment lost. Sitting with her back to the seat Victoria grabbed her cell from her bag.

 

"yes, Hayden?" asked Victoria in a irritated tone following her clicking her tongue.

....

 

"Does it look like I'm there yet?" Said Victoria rubbing her temple between her fingertips. Max cleared her throat while letting her fingertips run through her dress to smooth out the wrinkles.

... 

 

"Listen, before I staple your fingers to your face, I will, you still with me? I will be there soon" said Victoria slowing down her words.

...

"K bye" Victoria said hanging up fast only to shove her phone back in her purse, then looked at Max, who looked like a doll. Victoria constantly fought the urge to punch Max in the face. With her lips.

"Well. we should get going before Hayden shits bricks because apparently we are going to make a early fashionably late enterance. Max nodded and they grabbed their seat belt flooring the gas.

On the way, the sky progressed from a field of color to a vortex of darkness to the moon lit sky. Max looked to the side and saw two does running side by side. They looked so free and happy. Max smiled and looked back at the road. "Victoria look at the road please." said Max still keeping a side grin. Victoria quickly turned her gaze to the road.

 

Soon Max and the Vortex queen pulled up to Blackwell. You could hear the music from the parking lot that was brimming with cars from the rest of the students. Victoria inhaled a deep breathe. Max looked over feeling a new feeling, seeing Victoria actually nervous was something new.

Victoria exhaled with a shaky breathe and snapped a look at Max "Ready?" Victoria asked the brunette sitting next to her. Max nodded got out of the jeep with Victoria. Both walked up to the door to where the party resided behind it. Victoria froze at the door. So Max stood next to her and grabbed her hand gently intertwining fingers. Victoria shuttered and tensed her muscles giving Max's hand a gentle squeeze before swinging the doors open. Smoke poured out of the doors and flashing colored lights blinded Max.

They walked in to hear clapping and cheering. The DJ had a little entry speech " Hell yeaaaaah the queen is here, and who's this? Another queen?! give it up yall" Spoke the DJ over the speakers that could be heard over the insane clapping. Max's face flushed but luckily it was barely noticable by the girl next to her.

That wasn't all the DJ had to say "Max caulfield get up here!" He said loud and clear then everyone chanted the brunettes name over and over edging her towards the stage. Victoria dragged her to the stage... that had a piano set up? at the Vortex party? Max reluctantly walked up the stairs to the stage. Victoria followed behind her. 

 

Max slowly walked over to the piano stool and sat down looking at Victoria who managed to sit right on the piano like some old performance that you usually see in movies.  
Max gave the crowd a nervous smile as they clapped at her bravery. Victoria tapped her nails on the piano waiting as Max gazed at the piano keyboard and placed her finger tips on a few of the keys.

Max took a deep breathe and started the intro to "Almost is never enough" The crowd silenced and Victoria swayed to the beat and snapped her fingers on que. Then what happened next sent shivers down Max's body and gave her goosebumps. Victoria sang the song that Max's fingertips incorperated on the keys. Clapping sounded out along with Taylor and Courtney cheering. Victoria had tears brimming in her eyes and a smile on her face seeing her friends returned. Sliding off the piano and at the tip of thr stage she faced the mic towards the crowd and everyone sang along. Max was awestruck. Max ended the song and everyone clapped and Victoria turned to her and started for her. Victoria wrapped her arms around Max laughing. Max actually had fun, she didn't want to leave like most parties. "That was so fucking amazing, Max" Victoria said panting before running off stage to hug her friends, Max slowwly followed fixing her dress only to see Courtney and Taylor running up to her. "Max you look so hot, if I was into girls I'd totally wear you like a chanel handbag" said Courtney with a happy tone and a grin across her face. Max felt different being complimented but actually liked it. "I was just thinking the same thing" said Taylor Agreeing with Courtney. They giggled until another song came on "earned it" The girls screamed and ran to the dance floor. Max rubbed her arm looking around to find Victoria talking to Hayden. Then someone Max didn't expect showed up. A very drunk Warren "aye Max you look.. so hot.." Warren said with a drunken slur. Max twirled her hair with one finger and nodded. Warren started dancing on her before a figure showed up behind him, it felt cold all of the sudden then it moved around behind Max. She shrieked as a hand moved up her thigh from behind, It was Victoria. Max could tell by the Lavendar scent. Max pushed her ass against her grinding and gyrating. Warren must have got the message because he had disappeared into the hazey lights. Max felt Victoria's breathe on her neck. Victoria couldn't control it now. She grabbed Max's hand and dragged her to the locker room. Swinging the door open with a loud slam behind them. Max stood right in front of Victoria, who looked pale. "Are you okay?" asked the brunette. Victoria cursed under her breathe and turned around biting her finger." I-I'm sorry if I did any-" Max managed to say before a pair of lips shut her up. The kiss was hot and passionate, also messy, but it was nice until the warmth disappeared as Victoria broke the kiss "Max, I love you" said Victoria pressing her hand to Max's cheek. Max smiled and bit her lip "I love you too" she said looking into Victoria's eyes before wrapping her arms around Victoria's neck going in for another passionate kiss. Victoria broke away with a smile, "Lets get back to the party, MRS Vortex" said Victoria with a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel like this was poorly written, I'm sorry, I'll definety step ut my game next chapter.


	8. Babe Brawler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Max have fun at the party before having fun alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is lemons in this, but if you don't want to read the lemonies, Comment and I'll give you the other details.

Max and Victoria returned to the party, leaving their hot steamy moment in the locker rooms. Victoria fixed her hair and skirt that got ruffled in the makeout sesh. The room emited hazy lasers dancing on the ceiling with a fog machine making it look like a prom night at silent hill. Victoria moved her way to the alcoholic buffet and grabbed two solo cups filling them with some cherry vodka, it made your taste buds soar and your stomach spin. 

Victoria handed Max one of the solo cups and proceed to toss it back. One solo cup turned into two which turned into a few more than two. Soon they both were watching the room spin and slurred words spill from their mouth. "Maxie, le-lets go get high w-with Hayden" Victoria said before taking another sip from the red cup. "Sure t-thing *hic*" Max wobbled towards Hayden who had already got his chemical on. He passed Victoria and Max blunts. Victoria brought it to her lipstick covered lips and inhaled the herb and exhaled relaxation, while Max on the other hand hacked and coughed. She wasn't used to the burning sensation.

Victoria passed Max some water. Drinking more Vodka would make it burn more. Max felt dirty doing this but it felt...good. Rebellious. Now she understood why Chloe liked it so much. Victoria passed the blunt back to Hayden. She had to stay somewhat coherant so we could go back to her beach house. Max on the other hand was drunk. Not the weepy but the sexual drunkie. 

She motioned her hands on Victoria's waist giving small nibbles on her neck. Victoria sigh moving her head to give more access. Victoria grabbed Max's ass pulling her closer. Max whimpered and bit her lip. "Woooo" Victoria yelled out Taylor. It wasn't the place for this. "Hayden, you're in charge..wait nvm Courtney is." Victoria snaps out before taking Max's wrist into her hand rushing out the door. They both walked fast to the jeep. 

Until footsteps followed them. They both turned around to see, fucking Nathan. "Sup Bitches" Nathan snaps out walking faster towards the girls. Victoria walks in front of Max, guarding her. "What the fuck do you want Preshitt?" Victoria snapped out backing Max to the jeep. Nathan pops out a pocket knife. "Don't fuck with me, I'm the king." Nathan snaps out with a snarl. Max starts rumaging through the Jeep and then stops. Nathan lunges and a loud Twang and broken up tune fills the air.

Max hit Nathan in the head with her ukelele.Victoria opens her eyes and her mouth drops.Nathan is now unconcious. Victoria turns to see Max panting. It seems like the turn of events sobered her up a bit. Victoria was almost scared sober as well. "Get in" Victoria yelled jumping into the jeep. Max followed. It was only a matter of seconds before Max pulled up her hand covered with red liquid. Blood.  
"MAX!" Victoria yelled moving her eyes to Max and the road multiple times. The pocket knife was impaled into Max's waist. "I-I'm fine, k-keep your eyes on.. the road" Max stated weakly. Victoria floored the gas, zooming through the streets like a law about speeding didn't exist. The blonde's eyes filled with tears.

As Victoria pulls up to the house , she rushes out of the jeep and gets Max holding her bridal style and running up to the house. Victoria nearly kicked down the door and ran up the stairs putting Max on the bed. "Okay okay, you'll be okay" Victoria stuttered freaking out. She disappeared into the closet, grabbing a first aid kit.vThe blade happened to miss any vital organ but thr blood loss was bad. Victoria ran back to Max's side and took off her bloodied dress. To reveal Max's pale figure that Victoria admired and desired to make her own.

"Okay we have to take thid out ok? 1..2..3!" Victoria pulled out the knife and Max covered her mouth, muffling her pained screech. Victoria bandaged up Max's waist effectively stopping the bleeding. Panting Victoria's eyes grew wet but was embraced by a gentle touch. Max was sitting up "I'm drunk enough that I can't totally feel it" Max bit her lip. Victoria looked at her in confusion before it hit her. She jumped onto the bed and started to kiss Max passionately, running her hands over the bandages. Max's chest twitched a reaction to Victoria's fingertips touching her bare skin. Getting up the blonde removed her dress revealing that she didn't wear underwear.

Max looked at Victoria with hungry eyes. Victoria savoured the gaze that Max gave her. Slowly, the blonde walked towards Max, taking off her underwear. Victoria's eyes wandered up and down Max's figure. Then stopped at her sex, which made her pupils dilate. She slowly got on Max's waist carefully avoiding the wounded area. Victoria fondled Max's breasts running her fingers over the erect nipples. She kissed Max letting her wet tongue battle over dominance before moving to her neck. Leaving little love marks.

Victoria moved her lips to Max's stomach then backed up to get on her knees before her. Victoria liked having control of the situation. Max moved her hand down to her clit but Victoria slapped her hand away "No touch" The blonde said with a low voice filled with arousal. She sunk her teethint Max's thigh. Making a whimperish moan be forced past her lips.

Max needed Victoria to stop teasing her. "Say you want it" Victoria demanded with a smirk. "P-please" Max begged and her begging was stopped by a twist in her abdomen as Victoria's tongue licked her sex. Max's breath hitched and several moans escaped her lips. Victoria took Max to paradise. Chills and warmth twirled in her skin. Cold and hot sweat was forming. Her muscles tensed after every contact. Victoria clawed Max's thighs as Max yelped "V-Vic- I- *ah* I'm g-gunna c-" Max panted out but Victoria stopped. "Say my name" Victoria bit her lip with a devilish smile.

"T-Tori p-Please" Max whimpered out. Victoria got off on hearing Max beg for her. Victoria plundged her tongue back into Max's sex hitting her g-spot repeatedly. That was all it took to send Max over the edge and into a climax. Max moaned out in pleasure as she came. Her breaths were fast and her chest was twitching. Victoria moved from between Max's leg and up to her lips letting Max taste herself. Victoria then moved to sit on Max's face.

Max grabbed Victoria's ass as she mounted. The blonde rode Max's tongue that slid easily through her wet folds. Max's tongue went deep hitting the blonde's g-spot. Victoria yelped and moaned as Max's tongue ran over her clit. unexpectedly Victoria's body shook and a low groan left her lips as she unmounted Max's face only to lay right next to her. Both panting they smiled at eachother.Max grabbed Victoria's hand intertwining their fingers.

"You saved me, Max" said Victoria panting and moving closer to cuddle her. "Who else would I spend my life with" said Max in response to Victoria's statement. "You took my breath away, Victoria" Max said with a geeky grin. "Don't worry, I'll give you CPR" said Victoria as she gently kissed Max once again.

From that point on they never left eachother's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapters my dears, I was thinking about a fall sequel, no lemons, i think. BUT if ya'll want a sequel Fawn will provide~


End file.
